Wholock an adventure in time and the UK
by Vengeful Anarchy
Summary: Sherlock finds a new case along with the Doctor. Who is behind it all?


\- 2 years ago -

"This is everything we have on the man Sherlock, although it's not going to be of much help as the time of each article is highly distanced." Said a man to another.

"Who is he?" Asked the other, a thin tall man with a suit and a trench coat - Sherlock Holmes.

"We don't know, but we do know that he is impossible" The other man replied, he was a more formally dressed man than Sherlock - his brother Mycroft Holmes.

"Nothing is impossible, just highly improbable." Sherlock responded.

"Do you have a name at least?" He asked.

Mycroft replied, "His name is The Doctor"

\- Now -

"Two years John, two years and I still can't figure out who." Sherlock shouted across the room.

"Who?" John asked, John was a shorter young man who had been in war as a medic.

"Exactly!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"But you can tell who everyone is by looking at them" John said.

"Not everyone, just most people." Sherlock replied.

"Can't you find anything from the photos?" John asked. "He's approximately 182 centimeters tall judging by the height difference of the police box he stands next to, he has regularly groomed hair, approximately groomed once every chance he gets, however this is just the one we know about." Sherlock explained.

"The one we know about?" John asked curiously. "There are 14 of them known so far." Sherlock replied.

"How can there be fourteen of one person?" John asked, Sherlock replied briefly, "There can't be, even though each 'doctor' is different they all have the exact same knowledge and have been confirmed by eyewitnesses to be 'The Doctor', some blonde named Rose Tyler gave me a completely idiotic explanation about 'the doctor' developing by something called regeneration energy, which is obviously a lie."

"What is he a doctor of anyways?" John asked. "You ask to many questions John, now do me a favor and ask Mrs. Hudson to get me a cup of tea." Sherlock replied.

As Sherlock sat down John left to find Mrs. Hudson, the night was long and the tea became cold as the clock stroke eleven. ~wheeze~ Sherlock sat in his chair pondering on who the Doctor could be. ~wheeze~ Sherlock stood up and looked at his notes on the Doctor and wondered why they didn't link up. ~wheeze~ Sherlock looked outside his window to see what all the noise outside was about. ~thump~ Sherlock drew his curtains to see out his window just to find a blue police box placed in the parking lot for 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock stared down carefully watching the box as the door of it suddenly opened. Sherlock quickly grabbed his long black coat and arrived downstairs. When he arrived downstairs he messaged John, "Come quickly, need help" and then turned his phone off just to piss him off.

Sherlock walked outside to the police box and strode around it observing every angle, every possibility of where it had come from and every possible option of what would happen when he entered the box. Gathering his last pieces of data he entered the box and saw what could not be possible did to all known laws of physics.

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice sounded from behind a octagonal console in the middle of the room.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, and you must be 'the doctor' I presume." Sherlock replied. Sherlock walked towards the console to observe where the man was.

"How did you know that?" The man replied as he walked away from the console and towards Sherlock, the man wore a dark purple trench coat, a grey vest, a golden pocket watch and a dark bow tie.

"You're the eleventh doctor aren't you?" Sherlock asked observing his appearance and comparing it to his notes.

"Yes" The Doctor replied as he went back to the console to check on the conditions of the police box.

"What is this thing?" Sherlock asked.

"Oi, she is not a thing, she is the T.A.R.D.I.S, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, she is my Time traveling machine throughout all space." The Doctor replied.

"Suppose I believed that, why did you land here, why did you pick me?" Sherlock asked.

-Meanwhile-

John asked Mrs. Hudson where Sherlock went to and she pointed to the police box outside the house. John walked towards the police box readying Sherlocks revolver that he had taken from him. When he entered the box he lowered his revolver as Sherlock turned around and said,

"John we have a case"


End file.
